You Always Make Me Laugh
by Ashabadash
Summary: The story of a growing relationship made stronger by his jokes and her laughter. and GeorgeOC fluff fic. Please read! I promise you won't be disapointed. Slight DH spoilers


**So, another George/Juliet fic. I know people get mad when we write certain characters from books and movies with non-existent characters, but just read this, I dare ya, and see how cute this couple is…**

**You cant make this stuff up, ya'know?**

**Summary: **_**George and Juliet, their relationship and how it grew throughout the years.**_

**Each section is a new year starting with Juliet's first year at Hogwarts. And then there are two for her 7****th**** year… (Juliet is in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione by the way)**

* * *

**You Always Make Me Laugh ****By: Ashley Sanderson**

"Oops, sorry," she said, turning to leave from the apartment that she just entered. "Thought it was empty…"

"You can join us," one of the twins said.

"Yea, we don't mind," said the other. She sat down and held out her hand.

"Juliet," she said, "First year."

"Gred and Forge," the one called George said, eagerly taking her hand. Juliet laughed. "I...I mean Fred and George…third year…" George blushed. Fred rolled his eyes and winked at Juliet before unwrapping a purple candy and handing it to George. Without thinking, George popped the candy into his mouth and was suddenly sneezing out butterflies. Juliet didn't stop laughing until the train reached Hogwarts.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table cheered as Ginny took a seat with Fred, George, and Juliet.

"Congrats Ginny," the twins said together.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Ginny," Ginny turned in her seat to Juliet.

"You must be Juliet," Ginny smiled at the auburn haired girl. "I've heard sooo much about you, George just couldn't stop talking about you all…OWW!" she screeched, both girls turned toward the twins, where George was whistling loudly and pretending to watch the sorting. Juliet suppressed a giggle as the red tint in George's face faded.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

Juliet stared up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and squirmed a bit in her purple sleeping bag. To her left, Fred was snoring loudly, completely unaffected by what had been going on earlier. To her right, George was staring up at the stars just as she had been doing.

"You okay?" she whispered, checking to see where Snape was wandering. George smiled and nodded.

"How about you?" he asked, Juliet shrugged.

"He was here…" she whispered. "I thought we were safe at Hogwarts. But a _murder_ was in _our_ common room." Juliet looked down the rows to where Harry was sleeping. Dumbledore and Snape were speaking close by. "It's just scary." George nodded and reached out, taking her hand.

"We'll be fine…" He said surely, squeezing her hand. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked by and coughed disapprovingly. The quickly let go and closed their eyes. As McGonagall walked away, Juliet opened one eye to see George w/ his eyes still closed and shaking from trying not to burst out in laughter. Soon, Juliet was doing the same.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

George tapped his foot impatiently and tugged at his dress robes. Fred and Angelina had left at least ten minutes ago and his date was _still_ not ready yet. Suddenly, Juliet came out in a long set of grey and black dress robes and smiled. George jumped up from his seat and bowed gracefully. Juliet laughed and took his arm as the headed down to the Yule Ball.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

Juliet walked down a dark corridor late one evening. She was clutching her hand as it still bled freely from her detention with Umbridge. Her scarlet and gold scarf was wrapped tightly around it and she seriously considered going to the hospital wing. But quickly she changed her mind. Angelina would have a fit if Juliet couldn't catch the quaffle due to a wrapped up hand.

Suddenly, Juliet was pulled into an empty classroom and almost screamed before realizing that it was only George.

"Hey," she smiled, trying to hide her hand behind her back. This was unsuccessful however as George grabbed the injured hand with a smirk.

"Detention with Umbridge?" he asked knowingly. Juliet nodded and let George unwrap her hand. "Tisk tisk, you got a long one Miss Spades." The red-head said as he read the back of Juliet's hand. It read: _I shall not call Professor Umbridge a foul toad during class._ George laughed, "Nice."

"Yea, I thought it was too before I had to _write it_ over a million times…" she winced as he touched it gently. Then she noticed a bowl on the desk with some sort of liquid in it. "What's that?"

"Oh, Hermione showed me how to make it…" George said. He brought the bowl over to Juliet and placed it in front of her as she sat down. She dipped her hand in the potion and was instantly at ease and relaxed.

"Thanks George," she yawned. George shrugged and sat next to the pretty fifth year.

"No problem Jules," he said, smiling. They sat in comfortable silence and George looked out the window to the following snow. "So there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up…" he started, but when he turned back to her she was fast asleep on the desk. George sighed. "Ah, Jules…" He cleaned up the potion and then carefully wrapped up the now-white scars on the back of her hand. Then he gently picked her up and carried her up to the common room.

When he finally got through the portrait hole he realized his problem. Boys couldn't get into the girl's dorms…

Quickly thinking, George headed over to the couch and sat down. He situated themselves so that they could be comfortable and then sat back. He kissed the scars on her hand gently before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Juliet."

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

Juliet ran down the corridor. _Why the hell did he come? The Order had enough people to fight off the Death Eaters…_ She reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement and paced back and forth so fast she got dizzy. Once the hallway stopped spinning, Juliet saw the door that once led to the D.A. meetings last year. She burst through the door and he wasn't there. Juliet almost panicked again. Then she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"I need to find George Weasley." She said calmly. Nothing happened. "NOW!" Suddenly a plain wooden door appeared on the other side of the room. Juliet ran towards it and swung the door open.

She was in another corridor. "DAMNIT!" she yelled, listening to it echo throughout the empty halls. Then she heard quick footsteps coming at her.

"Jules?" George called from around the corner. She walked toward the voice and ran smack into George.

"Thank God you're okay," he said, hugging her tight. She stepped back and smiled at him, then slapped him on the arm.

Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" George yelled, grabbing his now injured arm.

"When you say you'll meet someone somewhere, SHOW UP!" She said, hitting him at every syllable. "We had crazy homicidal maniacs rampaging through the school and the _least_ you could do is SHOW UP so I know you're ALIVE! You could have _died_! You could have been _hurt_! You could have been thrown off the Astronomy…" George stopped her the only way he knew how.

He kissed her. Mainly because he had been so worried that she was hurt, but it also shut her up quite nicely. When he pulled away, she was smiling.

"What did you do that for?" I was on a roll!" she tried to sound angry.

Didn't work.

"Because…" he said, draping his arm around her shoulder. "You could have _died_! You could have been _hurt_! You could have been thrown off the Astronomy Tower!" George mocked Juliet, making her laugh all her troubles away.

"Shut up," she laughed, squeezing him tight and walking together to the hospital wing.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

Juliet appeared in the Weasley's kitchen, trying to calm down a frantic Mrs. Weasley.

"No one is back yet!" Mrs. Weasley had been pacing the kitchen for a good twenty minutes before Hagrid showed up with one of the Harry's. "Which one are you!" Mrs. Weasley shook the boy frantically.

"I'm Harry!" Harry said. Mrs. Weasley stopped shaking Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. But she quickly let go as Lupin came in, dragging a nearly unconscious George.

"Oh goodness, George," Mrs. Weasley sighed as Hagrid helped Lupin get George to the couch. Juliet sat on his good side and held him close as Lupin attempted to fix his ear. As everyone showed up, Juliet refused to move, even for Fred. She would not leave his side.

After about an hour, George began to wake up. "Hey Georgie," Fred said from his twin's other side.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

"Saint-like…" George said, laughing weakly. When the room looked at him like he was crazy, George looked at Juliet and pointed to the gash on the side of his head. "_Holey_!" Everyone else though he was off his rocker, but all Fred and Juliet could do was laugh.

"Oh George, you complete idiot!" Juliet sighed, leaning on his shoulder.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

"Please Juliet," George begged again as they began to leave for the final battle.

"No, George," Juliet sighed, pulling out her wand and following Charlie through the doorway.

"But Juliet…" George groaned with annoyance. He took Juliet's arm and pulled her away from everybody else. He kissed her with so much passion that she seriously considered changing her mind and staying with Ginny. Almost. "I love you too much to see you get hurt, Jules."

"I love you too George, but I need to do this," she gestured to the battle at hand. "For the same reason everyone else does. This is my world too, George, and I'm going to fight for what's right." George smiled sadly and kissed Juliet on the forehead.

"Geez, you rehearse that one?" He asked, making Juliet laugh.

"Of course, now go!" She said, pushing him towards the other Weasleys. "I'll see you soon."

"Ma'm yes Ma'm" he saluted, making Juliet giggle as he went off into battle.

JULIET SPADES AND GEORGE WEASLEY

"George…" Juliet called out. There was no response. "George, hun, wake up…" but George was in his own daze, unresponsive to the world.

_Fred and George were sitting by the lake near the Burrow, waiting for the signal to head to Hogwarts to fight._

"_Hey George," Fred said, skipping a rock across the lake._

"_No," George said in response, knowing what Fred was going to bring up…again._

"_Why not?" Fred whined, throwing another rock and missing his twin's head by inches._

"_Because…" George bit his lip. "Well you know…"_

"_No, oh wise brother of mine, I do not," Fred said, looking extremely interested. "Do tell…"_

"_Shut up!" George threw a rock at Fred._

"_Oh, come on, just ask her." Fred laughed at his brother's discomfort. "In all honesty, you should have asked her back on the train when you introduced us as Gred and Forge!" George rolled his eyes and sat down._

"_If I say I will eventually, will you get off my back?" George asked pleadingly._

"_Eventually is a one year time period brother…" Fred said and the twins walked back to the burrow to face the final battle._

"George!" Juliet called out, now severely scared for her boyfriend. George blinked a minute before looking up at Juliet. "They you are, thought I lost you there…"

"Willyoumarryme?" George said this so quickly he bit his lip. "Ow…" he said.

Now it was Juliet's turn to stare. Smiling she asked, "I asked you if you finished inventory here at the shop, and your response is will I marry you…" she said slowly, trying to see if she missed anything. But George nodded surely.

"So…" he said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well I'll have to think about it…" she said, putting on a serious face, but her smile broke through instantly as George's eyebrows rose. "Well, duh, I'll marry you George!" she laughed and George gave a whoop, swinging her around and kissing her softly.

"Wait," George said quickly, still holding Juliet up. "Why?"

"Why?" Juliet asked in disbelief. George nodded. "Because you always make me laugh you goof!" she giggled as the newly-engaged couple spun around the storage room.

* * *

**Eh, ending isn't my favorite, but still good in my opinion… For my lovely Ace of Spades, this is to make up for the fact I know I haven't worked on my book very much. Love ya**

**So go on now…click that pretty little button that says 'Review' on it. It's calling out to you! It's saying 'click me! Click me!'**


End file.
